Shut up and Dance
by LeastStealthyM8
Summary: Blake meets up with Yang for a night out... One of many One-shots themed around a variety of songs.


Shut Up and Dance

What am I even doing here? That's what most of the eyes that are looking at me seem to be saying right now as I pass by; or at least I assume that's what they're saying. To say that I'm feeling a little self-conscious at the moment would be a hilarious understatement. Maybe I'm reading too much into it, or maybe I'm just over thinking things because of my past experiences, but either way I'm feeling overwhelmingly uncomfortable stepping into this dance club alone. I can honestly say that I am feeling completely out of place right now. Usually I'm more of a quiet room, face buried deep in a book type of person; one would never catch me in any place like this. The music is extremely loud, probably more so for me than most others in here. I'm trying my hardest to resist the urge to reach for my hidden ears under my bow to cover them because that would only draw more attention. This is going to be a long night that I should have never agreed to; so why did I even agree to it?

Well, for starters I guess it is my own fault really. All I had to do was say no or make up some kind of excuse as to why I wasn't able to go out here tonight. I could have somehow swindled my way out of it and be back in the dorm room right now, bundled up in some blankets with a good book. Unfortunately for me, that was never going to happen. What is it with her that I can't say no to? It's like, whenever she's around I get all timid and tongue tied…and I bet she would make one of those stupid "cat got your tongue" puns if she knew about it, and then I'd roll my eyes as she would wink at me with hers. Her eyes, now those alone are most likely the reason as to why I feel…odd. Have you ever just looked into someone's eyes and just knew that no matter what, everything was going to be ok? Or made you feel like nothing could hurt you, especially the owner of those eyes? I don't know how to word it really but, when I look into her eyes, I feel like she's swept me up and taken me away to a safe place. A place where it's just us, cuddled up all warm and safe, like with a blanket and that good book. The next reason well, I guess you could say that I can't say no to her because damn it, I do have feelings for her, and I may as well admit that now. There's no other reason for me to acting that way when we're together. Still though, even those feelings shouldn't have been enough to drag me out of my comfort zone; or were they?

Before I could continue with that thought however, I feel a familiar hand lightly tap me on my shoulder. I turn around quickly to be greeted with a wild mane of bright blonde hair, a smirk, and damn it, there are those eyes again. I take a second to gather myself before sending a quick smile back. She's trying to say something to me, but I can barely make out what it is because of the music, even with my heightened faunus sense.

"…late but had to change after extra gym training…"

Oh, she was apologizing for not meeting me outside. I nodded and waved her off, bringing on another smirky-smile from her. She began to look around for a moment, probably trying to figure out the fastest way to the bar, allowing me to quickly let my eyes wander. The best thing about her is that she can look good in anything, and I mean anything; I've seen her caked in mud and Grimm blood and still thought she was absolutely stunning. Right now however, she was just wearing a loose tank top, jeans, and some beat up sneakers, which was great because I am a lover of laid back casual. I'm beginning to feel calmer, and I'm guessing it's because of her.

Suddenly the music changed, and I hear her cheer out in excitement. I laugh a little because of course she would yell at a song, it was her favourite one; now that I think about it, there are a lot of her favourite things I know…damn it I care deeper about her than I thought. She took my arm now, I don't how it's happening because my body has frozen up, but she is pulling me towards the dance floor. I try my best to yell out a protest, but she just laughs it off. We get to the floor and I am still trying to back out of it. I was just now wishing that the first time we were to be close together was somewhere quieter, with less chance of me making an ass of myself in front of others. Before I could yell out any more protests, she places a finger on my lips to cut me off. I can feel my face turn red, and I'm very sure she can see it as well. There's that smirk again, that damn little smirk…she knows, she must know; damn it, she definitely knows because I can see it in her eyes. I try my best to make some sort of excuse to keep my secret, but she laughs and proceeds to pull me in closer to her.

"Blake, just shut up and dance with me."


End file.
